Horrid High School
by theteen
Summary: NyssaxWill will be the main couple for now... This is about high school in a blacksmiths daughters point of view. There will be the cliques and stuff... For the first couple chapters it will ONLY be in Nyssas PoV later it will change though. This is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I start too many stories without finishing them, but I feel like making this one, so whatever! It's just a few things inspired me... "How to Rock" the show (I think that's what it is called) and "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes (the song) A story about high school...

Disclaimer: I can only own imagination :/

Nyssa PoV

I woke up as my rebellious strange self and got ready for the horrid day of high school- the cliques, the populars, the nerds, and basically anything you can think that would go along with a high school.

I was just the person who hates the populars and wanted revenge on them because, well, they make everyone's life miserable. They also take everyone that you tell EVERYTHING to and make them popular. Then they get the information out and abandon them.

Reyna, Drew, and Rachel are the main popular girls... As of now because I heard people were challenging some of them. I honestly don't think Rachel wants to be in there... I have been offered a spot before, but I said no because they would just use me.

So back to reality I am bored and waiting for the bus. Three newbies moved into my neighborhood, but let's pray they are NOT gonna be populars. They arrived at the bus stop and introduced themselves.

"Hey, My name is Dakota Kool," A boy with blonde hair and purple eyes said. Another boy stepped up "My name is Pollux Vineyard" his luscious black hair gleaned in the sunlight as well as his purple eyes. Then what seemed to be their sister stepped up "I am Juniper Bush" her sweet voice said.

I was first to answer them "My name is Nyssa Smith" then I pointed to my brothers, "That is Charles Beckondorf, but everyone calls him Beckondorf." Then I pointed to another one "This is Jake Mason" and finally I introduced Leo "This is my other brother Leo Valdez."

The newbies smiled and pointed to a strange castle-like house that was never there before "That's where we moved to" the boy who called himself Pollux said.

Then I heard the busses roar. It had arrived at the stop and we all piled on. It was our junior year of high school. Anything could happen on the first day. Then I went back to reality and tried to find a seat. There was an empty one seat 14 it is. Or not. Reyna apparently was sitting in seat 15, but needed a whole seat for her stuff. UGH! High school...

I finally sat down next to someone, but I didn't glance at who. Seat 18. I heard someone speak next to me a couple stops later. "Hey" the voice said. I looked over at my seat partner. It was a guy. "I'm Will Solace" he said in a dreamy voice... I mean he said.

"I am Nyssa Smith" I replied and our hands accidentally touched.

"That's a pretty name" he said and we stared at eachother. I looked away for a moment thinking that I DO NOT like him and I COULD NOT like him. I glanced at him again and he was scribbling words on a piece of paper really fast. I couldn't read the title but I could tell it was about a girl. Was it me? I shook my head and erased the thought from my mind.

The bus stopped and I realized we were at school. GREAT. I had almost forgotten about the hate I had towards high school. The students piled off of the bus and I walked in the doors of high school.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this and my mind pictured the whole thing as if I myself were Nyssa and I hope you guys can too. I know I didn't talk much about the characters traits and stuff, but I will later... I really hope you guys like it though because I am proud and am looking forward to later chapters... It will also talk about more main characters from Percy Jackson. Ok? Ok!

Goodbye for Now


	2. The Perfs

A/N: ok ok ok I still really love this story and would like to continue it. Now it will be at actual SCHOOL and not just at the bus- stop and on the bus. Do you like it? Leave a review! I would really like to know...

Disclaimer: I still only own my own imagination!

Nyssa PoV

I walked to my locker and noticed I was the most unlucky person... EVER! My locker was right next to Drew Tanakas... The most popular girl in school... All I wanted was to stay away from the populars and enjoy my life, but seriously my one wish can't come true anymore. I opened my locker and there was a note in it... It read

"You still have a chance to be  
With us, but if not you have to  
Stay away from me and  
My crew because you will  
Get it if you make one wrong  
Move"  
-Drew Tanaka ?

I knew what that meant and I put my own little note in her locker. It read:  
"I told you last year,  
You are just a B**** who  
Uses everyone you can to  
Destroy the world and everyone's year so why would I  
Want to join you and also, I really want a new locker so you  
And your 'crew' would stop bothering me"  
-Nyssa Smith

I was pretty satisfied as I shoved it I to her locker. I would NEVER join the populars. EVER! Anyway I went to first hour, that would be wood shop so I knew I could relax, but then the counselor called me to the office so I brought my stuff with me.

"Nyssa Smith you will now have communication arts first instead of wood shop and you will have woodshop 5th hour."

I sighed and walked towards communication arts. Then I noticed that the kid Will was in there, but Drew and Rachel were also there. Who knows where Reyna was. I sat down as far away from Drew as I could. It happened to be right next to Will. He smiled at me and looked down at his work. The teacher have me a short smile as she noticed where I sat. I really had no clue why, so I worked on my homework as Drew sashayed over. "Look missy, did you switch to the class on purpose?"

I smiled "In your dreams" I mocked. Will looked over at me and smiled, but I had no idea why. Anyway I was like the only living person that stood up to those populars. I repeat LIVING. Who knows what these witches do. Class went by fast after that and I went on to my locker.

Drew was there wearing her ridiculously tall high heels. I was just in my sneakers. That's how it is, me being a tomboy and her being the girlie at girly girl. I always wear my ripped jeans and ash stained t-shirt while she wears her too short dress or her too small skirt and fancy belly shirt. Rachel wore whatever and Reyna wears skirts and random shirts. Did I have friends? Maybe.

The populars were sometimes called the "Perfs", but I really think people need to actually stop abbreviating and say the real word. Anyway, they are not perfect so their name is wrong. They are demons and witches, brutally ripping everyone's souls out of their bodies.

You can say I am bold or whatever, but truth be told I am just me. Some say I am rebellious and I just say I don't give up on what I want. That's why they want me... So I can do stuff for them then freaking get torn apart and abandoned by their cold hearts. Second hour arrived and Drew, Rachel, and Reyna all sat by each other. Great! Now all three witches were in my class. It happened to be math so they could act all stupid. I sat by Leo and the kids Dakota and Pollux, I wondered where Juniper was. Drew gave me a glare. As soon as the teacher looked away her and her "friends" marched up "Who do you think you are? Why are you being a boy hog?" I rolled my eyes.

"For one this is my BROTHER, Leo and second of all the other two are my NEIGHBORS and third of all I was just trying to get away from YOU and you little friends" She but her lip and I say down whispering "witch."

She sat back down without another word. Dakota and Pollux looked back at me with grins on their faces. "That was cool how you stood up to her" they echoed each others words. All I did was smile and mouth the word thanks.

Second hour was quickly done after that and I went back to my locker to grab my stuff. Then Drew brought a guy to her locker. Ewwwww. Anyway I hurried to third hour, but I bumped into someone. It was Percy Jackson. He is a popular guy, but he is forced to be along with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. I muffled a sorry and headed to class. It was Social Studies.

A/N: Well I will be writing 3rd 4th and probably 5th hours maybe even at home and I'll talk more about friends and stuff as well. If this story bored you then tell me!


	3. Sleepover Time

A/N: Guys I am back and still nobody has read it ;(. Oh well... I am still gonna write because I want to...

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Nyssa PoV

I sat down next to the new girl Juniper, who seemed to have made a friend. That friend happened to be Miranda. Miranda Gardiner was a very friendly girl who loved plants.

I smiled because it was so easy for some people to make friends. I unfortunately was not a person that was easy to be friends with. I am not like anybody I know...

Percy and Annabeth are In this class along with the guy Will Solace. Then I see Drew. Ugh! I haven't had a single class without her yet.

This truly was not fair. Then I see Rachel and a girl named Calypso. Calypso is kind of distant from everyone though.

Will was kind of close to me and we exchanged smiles. Kind of like a weird sign. Who knows I guess I am just loopy from seeing Drew. She kept on glaring daggers at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. I knew I was going to get it if she saw me after school.

The rest of the day passed on pretty quickly with only a few more encounters with Drew. I also talked to Will some more. I can't get him out of my mind for some reason!

Percy and the guys were having a hang out night at the park. Then the popular girls were going to have a sleep-over. I decided to invite some people over. I called Miranda, Katie, Juniper, Thalia, and a girl named Hazel.

They all said yes to coming, and decided to bring some movies and games. We had no idea what we were really going to do though. I just wanted to get mind off of Drew.

We watched a few Christmas movies. One was Christmas Cupid. It was a very strange movie. I don't really want to go into what it's about and stuff.

My house was nice and cozy and my brothers went over to their friends houses. I learned a lot about these girls while they were over. It was fun and I actually DID forget about Drew. We ate popcorn and listened to music and watched movies. It was wonderful. Until there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and Rachel was standing there. She was practically in tears. "Can I- can I come in? She asked me, very seriously.

I looked at my friends and they shrugged, half nodding. "Sure" I told her and she stepped in. "What's wrong?" I asked with half of my friends echoing me.

She looked up. "Drew and her gang dumped me!" She was now crying. It didn't actually seem like she was crying about that, but her tears were NOT fake.

We basically had fun and she joined in. We acted like she had no past with Drew. She had just put her red hair up into a bun, using a plastic blue hairbrush and a clip.

We were all kind of tired and it was already 2:30a.m. So we decided to get ready for bed.

I had my brown hair in a bun, matching Rachel's. I had a tank top on and some shorts. It was still HOT outside. We basically all matched. I guess we did have fashion.

We rolled up into our own space and fell asleep. I woke up first. It was a Saturday and everyone was going to the park.

I got out of bed and changed into a t-shirt and some shorts. I threw on my sandals and by then I woke some of them up. Rachel was the second to last to wake up. It was 7:00a.m. When everyone was dressed. We went downstairs to eat breakfast. We all agreed in pancakes so I made the chocolate chip pancakes my mom had bought.

We all ate and it was soon 8:00a.m. We were all ready to go so we left to go to the park. We brought a couple frisbees and such. I put my hair in a nice bun (this was the first time I actually left the house with one) we walked, because it was nice out. We arrived by 8:10am.

You will probably guess who I saw there in 1-2 tries.

A/N: Ok this wasn't a very long chapter. Oh well. I guess it's late at night and I can't really think. Whatever!

Can

You

Leave

A

Review?

I want to know what you guys think about this story!


End file.
